El jardín de Secreto
by NaruHinaforever
Summary: I will not be finishing this
1. Chapter 1

El jardín de Secreto _**Okay Spanish title, but not a Spanish story, I can't write 100% perfect Spanish. Sad I know….but any who it's been a while since I created a story. So since majority of you are Naruto fans, and I disappointed a lot of people. Some who choose to insult me and call me a bitch….but any who. I hope you enjoy my first SasuSaku pain pairing story lol. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any one from Naruto they all belong to Masahi Kismoto. **_

--  
_"Have you ever heard of the legend of the Asian family that was murdered here?" _

"_S-stop I don't think that's true," _

"_Well if you don't believe me then how's about we check it out," _

"_F-fine!"_

=w= =w= =w= =w= =w= =w= =w= =w= =w= =w= =w= =w= =w= =w= =w= =w= =w=

It was late in the afternoon when a group of teenagers decided to investigate an old abounded house. It has the style of an Asian home with an over grown garden and vines sticking out of places. Rumors have it that anyone who enters the home will be cursed by the ghost of the youngest son.

"So your not scared?" asked the blond girl within the group her pale blue eyes sparkle with delight when she saw her friends eye widen.

"Please you old pig I'm n-not scared!" said the pink haired girl with as much courage as possible.

"If you get scared Sakura-chan I'll protect you!" grinned the boy with blond spiky hair and playful blue eyes.

"Not a chance Uzumaki," spat the pink haired girl known as Sakura. She punched Naruto beside the head to show what she meant.

"P-please don't fight," said the timid raven-haired girl.

"Your too nice to him Hinata," said Sakura putting her arms around the said girls shoulder. Naruto opened the door only to feel a breeze. Some chickened out before they could even enter. While those who remained entered the house; there was cobwebs hanging around vines within the home, furniture that appeared to be decaying. There was the stench of blood in the air and some of the furniture and walls were stained with blood.

"So you scared yet bill board brow (sp?)?" asked the blond girl trying to make her voice creepier just to scare the pink haired girl.

"EKK!!" when her friend started laughing Sakura pouted, "I'm not scared!" she blushed. But when the blond girl was satisfied with her friends reaction she patted the pink haired girl's back.

"Well I had enough adventuring," grinned Ino. The sun was setting by the time the investigated the house. They saw pictures of the family that was murdered. "Imagine if someone gets possessed by one of the spirits!"

"That's not something you joke about Ino!"

"Of course not well guys I'll see you tomorrow,"

"Sakura you coming? " asked Hinata.

"Yea I'll be out in a while there's something that caught my attention," she looked at a door that was really tempting to open. Hinata hesitated but decided to leave her friend be. Sakura walked towards the door and noticed how the handle was very beautifully decorated. Spirals of golden flowers surrounded the circular doorknob. She slowly turned the doorknob and pushed the door open. As soon as the door was fully opened a gust of wind pushed the door by force. Sakura closed her eyes, and felt her vision go black.

----  
_"Mom MOM Look at this tulip!" said a little boy with black hair spiky backwards. Giving it the shape of a ducks rare. His large onyx eyes directed it's attention to young woman around her twenties, her raven hair reached her lower waist. _

"_It's so beautiful," said the woman smiling tenderly at her youngest son._

"_It's for you," he smiled giving her the flower. _

"_Thank you," she gave him a kiss on the forehead. Mother and son would always spend their days in the garden. Since the eldest son and father were in charge of a factory. _

_+++++____+++_

"_SASUKE GO TO YOUR ROOM!" shouted the raven-haired woman. Her eyes had an frighten yet determined feel to it. _

"_M-mom?!" the boy was close to tears. He had never seen his mother act this way. But he obey her. _

---------  
"Huh?"

"So your awake…"

"!"

Sakura sat up immediately after hearing the unfamiliar voice. Her emerald eyes focused on her surroundings, she was inside what appeared to be a bedroom. Like the rest of the household this room had aged. She stood up and tried to check around the room when she saw in the mirror a reflection. "GAHHHHH!!!" shouted Sakura. When she turned around there was nothing. "Okay Sakura get a grip!" though that little chant didn't really help because she was still scared. Every unfamiliar noise made her jump. When she tried to open the door it was locked. "Aw man there has to be another way out of here!" she groaned, starting to regret ever coming in to this house.

"There is no other way," said a voice. She turned her attention to the chair next to the window. There sat a handsome young man with raven-hair and piercing onyx eyes. "I mean you no harm," he said sighing. Sakura kept her guard up.

"W-who are you?" she asked.

"Interesting so instead of freaking out like the girl you are you decide to have a conversation," he replied with sarcasm. Sakura just glared at him even if he was a ghost she demanded respect!

"Well EXCUSE me," she looked at anything but the smirking ghost, "I just want to go home…" he snorted at her little request.

"Who ever told you to go into private property dumbass," he smirked when he saw her cheeks red from anger.

"W-WELL I KNOW IT WAS WRONG TO COME HERE!" she shouted. The ghost was making her lose her cool. After taking a deep breathe she calmed down, "Okay…sorry for the out burst but if you help me out I'll never come back," she tried to negotiate with her.

"Hmm…" he sat there for a good 5 minutes in silence, "no"

"Ehhh…. b-but I won't get an exorcist or anything I swear!" the ghost smirked. "So pretty please," she begged.

"No,"

"Your stubborn aren't you," she signed, "Okay what will it take for me to leave?"

"If you come promise to come back then I'll let you leave," his eyes narrowed to the ground, a wave a despair surrounding him. She almost pitied him.

"Deal," she smiled sweetly sticking out her pinky, "let's pinky swear on it,"

"What are you a kid," he chuckled but joined his pale fingers with hers. With that promise sealed the door opened, "Don't forget oh and by the way my name is Uchiha Sasuke, Sasuke is just fine,"

"Okay my name is Haruno Sakura just Sakura is fine," she waved at the ghost and started her walk down the road that was decorated in the colors of a twilight sunset.

= =  
"I wonder if she will keep her promise," Sasuke smiled sadly, "I'll see tomorrow,"

_**-To Be continued-**_

_**I'm back and I bring back SasuSaku story! I know it's rare but I thought about making a Naruto story with a super natural side. You guys know how short I make my chapters, shouldn't be much of a surprise! Please don't ask me to continue any story that I stopped! And AND don't ask for longer chapter…I can try but not now….**_

_**Well that's just me. I plan on making a NaruHina story and a -man story later on.  
My top two favorite animes/mangas are -man and Naruto x3**_


	2. Chapter 2

El jardín de Secreto Chapter 2: Tulips need love

_**Again Spanish title not a Spanish story. I can't write that much Spanish. **_

_**What happens when you befall an abounded house and a ghost decides to keep you hostage. If your set free will you go back as you promised or will you leave and never come back?**_

_**Well you shall fine out in this chapter. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from Naruto they belong to Masahi Kismoto. **_

-----  
"Sakura SAKURA!!" shouted an annoyed blond.

"What'da want Ino –yawn- pig…"

"Sakura did you even get any sleep last night?"

"Huh yea sure…I have to go somewhere I'll see you tomorrow,"

'I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't come,'

It was sunset, the twilight colors painted over the city. Giving it a more natural feel. The ghost of the Uchiha mansion sat on the roof top. Ever since the incident his soul couldn't rest in piece. He looked towards the road to fine a pink haired girl running towards his house.

'I won't go back on my promise…yet I feel like I want to get to know him more,' thought the pink haired girl. She speed off towards the old home. It was just sunset, and thank god that she was fastest girl in her school. When she saw the house she felt happier.

"SASUKE-KUN!" shouted the pink haired girl waving like a madman. The onyx haired ghost looked at her, he was surprised. No one had come back to see him. He disappeared and had opened the door to his home. The girl walked in, she felt less tense though a little paranoid when the door closed by itself. Her emerald eyes searched the house for Sasuke, when the door to the garden was open she helped herself and looked inside. She saw the ghost of the Uchiha manor sitting in the bench in front of a dead tulip garden. Sakura took a few steps and when she saw that he meant no harm she sat down next to him.

"So you came back?" he chuckled pulling his hair back. In his dark eyes Sakura noticed the glint of happiness. She blushed when he smirked, she had to admit Sasuke was really really attractive.

"Isn't it obvious silly," she poked him the forehead only for her finger to go through him. But she brushed that off and continued, "I will keep my promise!" she smiled sweetly.

"Sakura..." he was cut off by her, "HEY Sasuke-kun you should tend to your garden Tulips need love!"

"Excuse me?" he felt a bit dumbstruck, he was about to have a serious moment and she ruined it.

"Tulips need love," she repeated herself, "How's about next time I come over I'll fix up your garden and plant some new tulips?"

Sasuke sighed. It wasn't a bad idea… "Do whatever you want,"

"Umm okay…let's see we should clean your house too!" he gave her question look, "Well even if your dead your still human and like a tulip you need a good clean home and of course all done with love," she smiled. He had a tint of blush on his cheeks.

"Do as you like," he looked the other way not wanting her too his embarrassed face. She giggled, "so Sakura how life?"

"Life…hmm it's very normal for me, school, friends, family etc," she said closing her eyes as a gentle breeze pushed her hair. The sun finished setting and the moon started to raise, "It a shame that I have to go home," she whispered, "Well! It's been fun!"

"Yea…I'll see you tomorrow?"

"But of course!" she assured him. Which made him smirk. "well I'll see you bright and early tomorrow," she jolted towards the door and made her leave.

"Hope so," he mumbled when the atmosphere got darker, "what are YOU doing here?"

"Dear sweet brother," chuckled a maniacal voice.

"Che,"

---  
-Next Day-

Sakura woke up bright and early and began her shopping for helping repair Sasuke's home. She was really excited that she could even feel her heart skip a beat as she thought more of the raven. The pink haired girl had a shopping cart full of supplies and as she headed for Sasuke's house she was humming a song. "Sasuke-kun I'm here!" she called. But got no reply, "Sasuke-kun?" still no answer, "that's strange I wonder if Sasuke left Earth?"

"No you idiot I was sleeping," grumbled a very annoyed voice. He looked very exhausted.

"Sasuke-kun are you okay?" asked the Haruno. She knitted her pink eyebrows in concern. She took one step closer to the ghost but he backed away, "Sasuke-kun?"

"Gah it's nothing I'm just not feeling well…that's all," he lowered his voice not wanting to offend Sakura more then what she all ready was. "I'll be better once I rest a while," he retreated to his room.

"Something is defiantly the matter," said Sakura determined to find out. But didn't want to push the matter. There was always tomorrow. Well even though Sasuke was acting weird she put bandana to keep her hair from getting into her face and she took out her ipod and played the song I'm Alive by Becca.

_Nothing I say comes out right,  
I can't love without a fight,  
No one ever knows my name,  
When I pray for sun, it rains.  
I'm so sick of wasting time,  
But nothings moving in my mind,  
Inspiration cant be found,  
I get up and fall but,_

She picked up a broom and started humming to the song while sweeping up the living room and opened up the windows to let in natural light.

_I'm Alive, I'm Alive, oh yeah  
Between the good and bad is where you'll find me,  
Reaching for heaven.  
I will fight, and I'll sleep when I die,  
I'll live my life, I'm Alive!_

Sakura sang out the "I'm ALIVE!" she danced a little to it. While all of the dust kicked up in the air. Next she was surprise to see that the water was still running in this old house, so she filled up a bucket of water and poured in the soap for mopping. She dipped the mop inside and rinsed it out and started swiftly mopping the living room, since she moved all of the furniture.

_Every lover breaks my heart,  
And I know it from the start,  
Still I end up in a mess,  
Every time I second guess.  
All my friends just run away,  
When I'm having a bad day,  
I would rather stay in bed, but I know there's a reason._

The fresh breeze from outside gave the house a cozier feel. She dipped the mop in the bucket and looked at the clean floors, she smirked at her work. She placed the furniture back where she found them. Though she washed the couch and the desk, which had small leg she polished and added a piece of wood she found laying around the house. The living room looked like someone was currently living there. She had three bags full of garbage all ready.

_I'm Alive, I'm Alive, oh yeah  
Between the good and bad is where you'll find me,  
Reaching for heaven.  
I will fight, and I'll sleep when I die,  
I'll live my life, I'm Alive!_

Living room done, now the kitchen; it all looked run down. "Well here goes nothing," she rolled up her sleeve and had removed the table and other useless things and separated it from things that she could fix. She swept and mopped and did the same thing she did with the living room.

_Every lover breaks my heart,  
And I know it from the start,  
Still I end up in a mess,  
Every time I second guess.  
All my friends just run away,  
When I'm having a bad day,  
I would rather stay in bed, but I know there's a reason._

I'm Alive, I'm Alive, oh yeah  
Between the good and bad is where you'll find me,  
Reaching for heaven.  
I will fight, and I'll sleep when I die,  
I'll live my life, I'm Alive!

"I love this song," she shouted at herself despite being tired listening to music helps when your cleaning. This sound kept her moving. So far Sakura cleaned 50% of the house. Windows opened.

_When I'm bored to death at home,  
When he wont pick up the phone,  
When I'm stuck in second place,  
Those regrets I cant erase.  
Only I can change the end,  
Of the movie in my head,  
There's no time for misery,  
I wont feel sorry for me._

Sakura moved onto the garden ignoring Sasuke's room. 'I wonder why he has been ignoring me…' So she brought out the healthy tulips and seeds. She pulled out the dead weeds and flowers. She planted the flowers and patted the dirt every time she planted in a seed. "There much much better!" she smiled to herself. 'I hope Sasuke like's it,' she secretly hoped.

_I'm Alive, I'm Alive, oh yeah  
Between the good and bad is where you'll find me,  
Reaching for heaven.  
I will fight, and I'll sleep when I die,  
I'll live my life, ohhhh!_

She reached Sasuke room and knocked. "Sasuke-kun?"

_I'm Alive, I'm Alive, oh yeah  
Between the good and bad is where you'll find me,  
Reaching for heaven.  
I will fight, and I'll sleep when I die,  
I'll live my life,  
I'll live my life,  
I'm Alive!_

The door opened just when the song ended.

_**=End of chapter 2=**_

_**Yes…I know cliff hanger….You know me…**_

_**But anywho the song is the 1**__**st**__** ending for this anime called Kuroshitsuji or the manga is called Black Butler. I really love it! And I like the ending song! You guys should check it out, it's called I'm Alive by Becca. Well please tell me what you think. It's like 5:15 A.M and I'm getting a little tired….**_

_**-Naruhinaforever **_


End file.
